Pancake
by lilbisty
Summary: Another ArimaxHaise. Sekuel dari: One Night With Arima. This time isn't as harsh as the first story. But still rating M biar aman.


Summary: _Sekuel dari One Night With Arima_. Dibalik kesempurnaan pribadinya sebagai detektif yang paling ditakuti Ghoul, nyatanya seorang Arima Kishou pun memiliki kekurangan; ia tidak begitu pintar memasak. Pada akhir pekan ia mengajak teman tidurnya, Haise yang setengah Ghoul untuk mengajarinya cara membuat Pancake. Namun apron dan kaos tipis yang dipakai Haise mengingatkannya kembali ke kegiatan tak senonoh mereka seminggu sebelumnya.

Warning: BoyxBoy; Arima's OOCness; yaoi

Pairing: Arima Kishou x Haise Sasaki/ Ken Kaneki

.:**Pancake**:.

Haise masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Arima menyuruhnya membeli Nutella saat perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Ia menghiraukan rasa mualnya ketika masuk ke sebuah minimarket dan langsung mengambil botol Nutella medium, kemudian bergegas menuju mesin kasir untuk membayar. Pemuda berambut hitam putih itu lantas mengeluarkan kartu debet dari kantongnya dan transaksi pun beres, Haise itu menyambar tas plastik putih berisi Nutella dan segera meninggalkan minimarket.

Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya, Arima mengirimkannya email yang berisi seperti ini:

Arima Kishou

Date: 28.02.2015, 04:30 pm

To: Haise Sasaki haisesass

Mampirlah ke apartemenku sore ini, dan belikan aku sebotol Nutella dalam perjalanan kemari.

Arigatou,

Kishou

Haise mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong, dan membaca email itu lagi, entah kenapa ia jadi tersenyum sendiri. Ini kali kedua Arima mengundangnya ke apartemennya. Yang pertama terjadi seminggu yang lalu, dan Haise keluar apartemen dalam keadaan yang sudah tak lagi perawan. Jangan tanya perasaan Haise karena setelah kejadian penuh dosa itu ia tidak berani berhadapan dengan Arima secara langsung selama tiga hari. Dan sekarang, Haise kembali dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Detektif _Special Class_ itu sambil menenteng kantong belanjaan berisi Nutella. Yang Haise tahu, mentornya yang satu ini tidak menyukai krim cokelat seperti Nutella atau makanan-makanan manis lainnya karena ia selalu melihat Arima membuang isi selainya ketika makan roti.

Sore itu Haise mengenakan sweater wol berwarna hitam dan celana linen panjang berwarna putih. Ia memakai sepatu Reebok putih pemberian Akira di hari ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu. Sorotan matahari sore membiaskan kulit putihnya ketika ia menunggu giliran menyebrang di _pedestrian_, butuh tiga menit lagi setelah menyebrang untuk sampai ke blok apartemen Arima, ketika berbelok ke pintu masuk apartemen Haise mempercepat langkahnya, bergegas karena hendak menuntut jawaban dari Detektif itu atas kantong belanjaan berisi Nutella ini. Ia segera menyambar lobi _elevator_.

Haise sedikit melompat ketika tahu pintu _elevator_ sudah setengah menutup kemudian menekan angka 9. Ketika lampu indikator berbunyi di angka 9 ia pun berhamburan keluar _elevator_. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan apartemen nomor 9K, ia menekan bel di sebelah pintu _plywood_ itu. _Klek_, dan pintu pun terbuka namun Haise tidak dapat melihat sosok pria berambut putih itu di depan pintu.

"Masuklah."

Haise bisa mendengar Arima berkata dari balik pintu itu. Dan ia pun masuk kembali ke apartemen pria yang telah mencuri keperawanannya.

Arima mengenakan Polo shirt lengan pendek berwarna _olive green_ yang pas ditubuhnya dan celana jeans berwarna _navy_, kali ini Arima membiarkan poninya hingga menyentuh permukaan frame _rimless_ kacamatanya , wangi parfum menguar dari kulit putihnya. _Damn, he looks gorgeous!_ batin Haise. Ketika Haise melepas sepatu putihnya Arima sedang menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau mendapat Nutella-nya?" Tanya pria berambut putih itu ketika Haise selesai membuka sepatu.

"_Yes, sir_." Ia memberikan kantong plastik putih itu pada Arima sambil menatap parasnya yang _flawless_. Menatap wajah seseorang yang kau sukai memang tak pernah mengenal kata bosan sekalipun wajah pacarmu kaku dan membosankan.

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya singkat, paras menawannya terlihat tidak peduli seperti biasa.

Arima menyusuri _aisle_ apartemennya, sebelum menghilang ke sebuah pintu ia mempersilahkan Haise untuk mengikutinya. Haise pun berjalan mengikuti Arima yang sudah lebih dulu menghilang ke ruangan lain.

Ketika Haise memasuki ruangan yang ternyata adalah dapur, Arima tengah meletakkan botol Nutella di atas meja counter yang telah penuh oleh iPad sepuluh inci berwarna putih, plastik berisi tepung terigu, kotak susu, botol madu dan bahan pengembang kue. "Apa kau yakin akan memakai itu didapur?" Arima bertanya acuh tak acuh sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke tubuh Haise, yang ia maksud adalah sweater tebal yang dipakainya.

Seperti biasa, Detektif _Special Class_ itu menghiraukan rasa penasaran Haise akibat kelakuan pasangan tidurnya ini. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya jengah, ia melirik ke tubuhnya sendiri

"Ah, tentu tidak, Arima-san." Jawab Haise seadanya.

Dalam sekali gerakan Haise melepaskan sweater wolnya dan memperlihatkan kaos v-neck tipis berwarna kuning dibawahnya, kaos itu juga menerawang karena warnanya yang terang. Ia menggulung sweater berwarna hitam itu menjadi gulungan besar dan meletakkannya di sofa ruang tamu atas perintah Dewa Kematian CCG itu.

Dalam perjalanannya kembali menuju dapur, ia mendapati Arima tengah mengecek iPad miliknya. "Ini sudah ke empat kalinya aku mencoba ini dan gagal." Katanya sambil menyodorkan tablet sepuluh inci itu pada Haise yang sudah berada di depan meja counter. Haise dapat melihat gambar tumpukan pancake yang besar lengkap dengan catatan resep dan instruksi memasak ketika ia meraih tablet itu dari tangan Arima. _Wait, what?_

"Anda mencoba membuat pancake, Arima-san?" Haise gagal menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mengetahui alasan Detektif _Special Class_ itu mendadak mengundangnya dan menyuruhnya membeli Nutella; Arima sedang mencoba memasak. _Oh, my God._

"Yeah, aku tidak pernah pandai dalam melakukan hal ini, kau tahu." Ujar pria berambut putih itu sambil mengangkat bahunya. Meskipun begitu, ia mengakui ketidakmampuannya ini seperti bukan apa-apa. Air mukanya terlihat minim ekspresi seperti biasa.

Oke. Arima Kishou, Detektif _Special Class_ yang paling ditakuti oleh Ghoul, pria yang paling di hormati, disegani, diteladani dan dielu-elukan seluruh jajaran _Commission of Counter Ghoul_, manusia jenius yang hanya terlahir dalam seratus tahun itu ternyata TIDAK PANDAI MEMASAK?! Sesaat Haise berpikir bahwa Tuhan cukup adil.

"Jadi," Kata Haise membuka percakapan, "Inikah alasan kenapa aku harus repot-repot membeli Nutella dalam perjalanan kemari, Arima-san?" Haise mengangkat tablet ditangannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang meremehkan.

Haise bisa melihat kilatan pada tatapan Detektif _Special Class_ itu. _Oh, crap. Apa aku menyinggungnya?_ Pikir Haise dalam hati. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menelan ludah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Pemuda setengah Ghoul itu berusaha mengabaikan sorotan mata segelap malam yang seolah menelanjanginya itu.

"Apa kau membutuhkan alasan lain mengapa aku mengundangmu kemari?" Tanya Arima seraya mendekati dirinya.

Ketika Haise mengangkat kepalanya, sosok setinggi 180 sentimeter itu sudah berada dihadapannya. Walaupun selalu terlihat abu-abu dan acuh tak acuh pada sekeliling, aura yang menguar dari pria berambut putih ini begitu berwarna. Ekspresi _blunt _dan kacamata menyebalkan itu gagal menutupi keeksotisan parasnya yang bak pahatan patung Dewa Romawi. Haise selalu melarang kedua matanya untuk berkedip ketika wajah semenawan Adonis ini berada di jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Bisakah aku mengatakan bahwa aku merindukan kekasihku sebagai alasan?" Arima bertanya lagi, kali ini ia menaikkan sebelah alis putihnya.

_Oh, God. Kiss me right away! _Haise meraung dalam hati, ia dapat merasakan aliran darah mengalir ke pipinya. Bagaimana Arima menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan _kekasih _itu benar-benar membuat ke_clumsy_annya menghilang, rasanya seperti bertarung pada nominasi The Best Actor di Academy Awards dan kau memenangkannya padahal kau tidak berbakat dalam bidang itu. Namun pernyataan Arima selanjutnya menampar kewarasannya.

"Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh dan bantu aku menyelesaikan tugasku." Tukasnya sambil menyambar iPad yang berada di genggaman Haise. Terkadang, Haise merasa harus menggunakan Kagunenya untuk menampar ketidakpedulian Detektif _Special Class_ ini.

Arima sibuk melarikan telunjuknya pada layar tablet, ia mengabaikan Haise yang masih mematung akibat seruannya yang merusak ekspektasi Haise terhadap dirinya itu. _Well, he doesn't give a damn about people's expectation of him._

Ia masuk ke bagian dalam Kitchen Setnya setelah meletakkan iPad putihnya diatas meja counter. Dapur Detektif _Special Class_ ini sederhana dan modern. Kebanyakan didominasi warna putih gading dan coklat _mahogany _yang dipelitur sehingga mengkilap. Meja makannya hanya berupa perpanjangan dari fasilitas yang dimiliki kitchen setnya yang mendominasi seluruh dapur.

Kitchen set itu terbuat dari material _plywood_, tingginya menutupi langit-langit, bentuknya menyiku membentuk sebuah U kotak dan terletak menempel pada sudut ruangan, kedua sisi yang menempel pada dinding memiliki panjang sisi 90x50cm sedangkan sisi yang menghalangi jalan lebarnya 110x50cm. Meja counter itu sendiri berada di sisi yang tidak menghadap tembok dengan ukuran 50x50 cm, dan tingginya lebih rendah dibanding Top Table*. bentuknya mirip meja makan di restoran _fast food_. Ketika duduk di bangku, letak dadamu akan lebih tinggi dari meja.

Ada 5 kabinet dan satu oven elektrik bertutup _stainless_ dibagian bawah Top Table dan 6 kabinet lainnya berada dibagian atas yang tutupnya saling berhadapan. Permukaan Top Table itu terlihat penuh, terdapat sebuah _Sink_** berukuran kecil yang terbuat dari _stainless_ yang berkilau terbias cahaya lampu, lalu 2 tungku kompor elektrik yang sangat bersih dan mengkilap seperti tidak pernah dipakai, ada juga _microwave_ berwarna silver, _toaster_, rak piring basah, botol minyak goreng dan tempat bumbu-bumbu imut yang seperti tidak pernah difungsikan. Berbeda dengan kabinet yang berwarna coklat _mahogany_ dan dilapisi pelitur, Top Table-nya didominasi warna putih dan bermaterial papan laminasi yang pemukaannya sangat licin. Diatas Top Table yang menyatu dengan meja Counter terdapat sebuah _coffee maker_ dan _cupholder, _letak _coffee maker_ berseberangan dengan Counter sedangkan lemari es 2 pintunya begitu agung bertengger di luar Kitchen Set.

Arima berjongkok didepan salah satu kabinet dan membuka tutupnya, ia mengeluarkan dua buah kain berwarna putih yang terlipat rapi kemudian bangkit lagi dan menemukan Haise masih dalam keadaan mematung, mukanya terlihat masam.

Arima menekuri muka berbentuk hati yang tampak masam itu. Matanya gusar, pipinya sedikit menggelembung dan bibir mungil yang seksi itu sedikit mencibir. Ia tak bisa menahan desakan untuk tidak mencium wajah Haise yang terlihat imut itu ketika sedang kesal.

"Kau terlihat seperti habis kalah berargumentasi dengan atasanmu." Ia mengecup kening Haise setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Kecupan di keningnya itu seketika melunturkan perasaan kesalnya. Pipinya kembali bersemu, ia tak bisa menghentikan dorongan untuk tidak tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Beruntung ia bukan salah satu tokoh kartun sehingga ia tidak harus mengkhawatirkan gelembung-gelembung berbentuk hati yang sudah berterbangan diatas kepalanya. _Oh, Dewa. Aku rela ditebas oleh Quinque-mu sekarang juga!_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Mukanya berseri-seri.

Haise menerima sebentuk kain putih yang diberikan Arima. Ia membuka lipatan kain itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah apron. Bagian dalamnya terbuat dari furing sedangkan bagian luar yang mempunyai kantong besar di perut mirip kantong Doraemon itu dilapisi sedikit busa sehingga terlihat tebal dan berisi, ada aksen _ruffle_ di ujungnya sehingga membuat apron itu tampak _girly_. Ia mengalungkan apronnya pada leher dan mengikat kedua tali di pinggangnya, mukanya masih berseri-seri, ia mengabaikan aksen _ruffle_ yang membuatnya terlihat aneh.

Arima tidak memedulikan Haise ketika ia mengikat kedua tali apron di pinggangnya. Apron tebal itu menutupi pakaiannya hingga lutut. Haise yakin orang lain akan terlihat konyol dalam balutan apron itu, namun kekonyolan itu tidak berlaku pada Detektif _Special Class_ ini. Apron putih itu gagal menyelubungi posturnya yang tegap dan atletis. Aksen _ruffle_ diujung apron malah membuat penampilannya terlihat lembut, misterius dan romantis. Ia seperti model yang akan berlari di _runaway_ Haute Couture.

Haise tercenung beberapa saat. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa semua pakaian yang Arima kenakan selalu pas dan cocok ditubuhnya? Bahkan apron tebal dengan aksen _ruffle_ konyol sekalipun. _Well, aku rasa sebaiknya Arima-san menjadi model saja_, batinnya. Paras yang menurut Fura-san tidak bertambah tua itu terlihat sejuk dan terlalu menawan untuk diabaikan. Sepenuh hati ia berharap bahwa kaos polo dan jeans itu tidak pernah melekat ditubuhnya, seandainya saat ini Arima mengenakan apron itu saja. Mengenakan _hanya apron saja_.

"Jika kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku, aku jamin akan _menerkam_mu sekarang juga." Tuturnya, ia berdiri di bagian dalam Top Tableyang menjadi satu dengan meja counter.

Perkataannya sukses membuat lamunan Haise buyar. Dan Arima cukup berhasil menebak pikiran kotor yang ada dilamunannya. Ia bergegas menuju Top Table dan berhadapan dengan Arima. "Apa yang anda artikan sebagai _menerkam_ disini?" Haise berkilah dengan gaya bahasa resmi, walaupun sebenarnya usahanya terlihat bodoh nampak sia-sia.

"Tanya definisi sesungguhnya, kau akan mendapat jawaban yang sesungguhnya." Balasnya persuasif. Meskipun demikian, wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Arima meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas Top Table, ia tidak berkedip memandang Haise yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya. "Matsuri dan aku sedang bertaruh." Ia mulai menjelaskan. _As usual_, Arima adalah orang yang selalu disiplin terhadap topik pembicaraan.

"Kami bertemu awal bulan kemarin. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, yang aku tahu dia adalah cucu dari _Founding Father_ CCG." Ia membetulkan kacamatanya, "Namun ia mendatangiku seolah-olah aku adalah teman lamanya yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa dan aku tahu ia hanya berusaha menyinggung, ia berkata: "_Jadi inikah laki-laki hebat yang dianggap Dewa Kematian itu? Orang yang langsung naik pangkat hanya atas rekomendasi kakekku?_" Ia terdengar protes kepadaku. Dan ia terus mengoceh tanpa henti." Ketika ia menjelaskan, matanya tampak tidak senang.

Yang Arima maksud adalah Matsuri Washuu, Detektif _Associate Special Class_ yang merupakan cucu dari _Chief Executive Officer_ CCG, Tsuneyoshi Washuu. Haise mengenalnya sebagai pria masokis yang mengamini pengorbanan nyawa yang sia-sia demi investigasi dan perburuan Ghoul. Tubuhnya kekar, wajahnya lebih tua dari usianya, dibalik kacamatanya yang kaku tatapannya selalu dingin dan tidak sabar, ia selalu bersikap apatis terhadap para Ghoul seperti Haise ini. Menganggap bahwa mereka hanyalah lalat pengganggu yang tidak diinginkan kehadirannya di atas meja _Banquet_. Yang Haise dengar, pria yang selalu mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakkan ini menghabiskan 10 tahunnya di Jerman, sehingga membuatnya mewarisi karakter orang-orang Jerman yang sangat waspada dan pelit informasi. Ia mempunyai julukan sendiri untuk pria yang hanya terpaut tiga tahun lebih muda dari Arima itu —_Werewolf_. Karena dia besar, hitam, menyeramkan dan berasal dari legenda Jerman.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Arima yang penampilannya _Effortless_, Matsuri justru terlihat mencolok dan berusaha menarik perhatian dalam balutan jas dan rambut klimis. Benar-benar tidak sesuai parasnya yang lebih seperti preman ketimbang cucu seorang pendiri pusat perburuan Ghoul. Haise seharusnya menyarankan ayahnya, direktur Yoshitoki Washuu untuk mengubah nama anak laki-lakinya, karena namanya yang imut itu tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang sangar dan egois. Ia tidak menyukainya karena sikap apatisnya terhadap bawahan dan makhluk seperti dirinya. Kalau boleh jujur, Matsuri adalah orang pertama yang ingin ia tebas dengan Kagune-nya.

"Ia mulai membicarakan keahlian dan kekuatan, aku yakin dia tahu aku tidak pernah senang membahas itu, namun ia tetap melanjutkannya." Arima melanjutkan bercerita lagi, "Dan ia mulai mengajakku berbicara Bahasa Jerman. Dia menanyai hobiku dan mulai membandingkannya dengan dirinya. Aku berkata bahwa memasak bukanlah hobiku dan ia malah menantangku untuk membuat pancake."

Haise terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi teman tidurnya ini. Arima memutar bola matanya yang mendeskripsikan rasa benci, giginya bergemeretak dan rahangnya mengeras. Pemuda setengah Ghoul ini tidak berani menggerakkan lidahnya. Sungguh suatu hal yang langka melihat Arima membenci orang yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Seharusnya aku meminta maaf padamu lebih awal, Haise." Ujarnya setelah menghela napas, ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan seketika mukanya terlihat lebih rileks. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman tapi kau adalah orang yang paling jago memasak yang pernah aku tahu. Ingin segelas kopi?" Ia meraih sebuah cangkir bersih dan mengisinya dengan cairan kopi dari cawan _coffee maker_ yang berada di ujung Top Table. Haise meraih cangkir itu.

"_Thanks_." Timpalnya, dan ia menyesap cairan hitam yang hangat itu dengan perlahan.

Arima mengambil cangkir lagi dan mengisinya dengan cairan yang sama, lalu meneguk kopi hangat itu dengan penuh penghayatan.

"_So_," Haise berhenti sesaat untuk menyesap cairan dimulutnya. "Kenapa pancake?" Ia mencoba untuk menyinggung topik dengan cara sehalus mungkin.

"Karena ia tahu aku tidak menyukai makanan manis." Jawabnya singkat sambil meletakkan cangkirnya yang setengah kosong di permukaan Top Table. "Dia pikir dirinya Kanselir, bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain." Ia melanjutkan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku, kau bisa menolaknya bukan?"

Arima mengedikkan bahunya sebelum menjawab, "Kau tahu aku menyukai tantangan.''

Haise menundukkan kepalanya, ia berpura-pura menguasai inti percakapan. Ia memperhatikan ke dalam cangkirnya yang tinggal berisi residu kopi. Bahkan sebelum bahan-bahan pembuat pancake ini dibuka, bau yang menguar sudah membuatnya mual. Dirinya harus terbiasa dekat dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang dimakan manusia ini kalau ia ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya, lagipula Arima yang berada didekatnya sudah cukup menguatkan indera penciumannya. Ia meletakkan cangkir kosongnya diatas Top Table.

"Jadi, apa kita membutuhkan _mixer_?" Tanya Arima menaikkan sebelah alis putihnya. Wajahnya seperti bergairah lagi.

"Um, _No_." Haise terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab. Mukanya ikutan bergairah, bedanya ia tersenyum.

"Sesungguhnya, membuat adonan pancake cukup mudah, Arima-san." Ujar Haise, "Bisa ambilkan aku beberapa _mixing bowl_? Atau apa saja selama itu mangkuk berukuran besar." _Oke, Haise. Kau baru saja memenangkan kesempatan untuk memerintah atasanmu ini_. Ia berkata dalam hati, pipinya bersemu dan ia tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"_Okay, I'll get it_." Arima berkata sambil membalikkan badannya, ia mulai tampak tersenyum juga. Ia berjongkok pada kabinet dibawah rak piring basah dan kembali berdiri dengan membawa 2 buah _mixing bowl_ dari _pyrex_ berukuran 18 senti.

"Aku hanya punya yang sebesar ini." Katanya sambil meletakkan _pyrex_ itu diatas Top Table.

"Tak apa, itu sudah cukup besar." Haise mengambil salah satu wadah itu kemudian menyambar plastik berisi tepung terigu dan _yeast_* yang ada di counter. "Aku tidak yakin susu bubuk ini tepat, Arima-san. Kita harus memperhatikan kalorinya juga. Apa kau punya yang non-dairy?" Ia bertanya sambil menghiraukan kotak susu yang ada di counter itu juga.

"Kau perlu yang dingin atau yang biasa?" Tanya Arima setengah meninggalkan Top Table.

"Yang biasa." Haise menjawab dengan girang.

Arima tidak berkata apa-apa ketika meninggalkan Top Table, ia membalikkan badan dan menengadahkan tangannya untuk membuka kabinet atas yang paling pojok, lalu menutupnya lagi dan berlalu sambil membawa kotak susu cair non-dairy berukuran 180 ml.

"Baiklah, Arima-san." Ia mulai mempresentasikan, "Yang kau butuhkan hanya tepung, telur, susu ini, —_ia mengangkat kotak susu non-dairy_— dan pengembang kue. Oh, dan aku akan membutuhkan pengocok, gelas ukur dan alat saring."

"_Okay, okay_." Senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia berbalik menghampiri lemari kabinet lagi dan mulai menginspeksi isinya. "Bukankah kita membutuhkan gula disini?" Tanya pria berambut putih itu sembari mengeluarkan peralatan yang diminta pemuda setengah Ghoul ini.

"Nope, kurasa akan berlebihan. Anda tidak menyukai rasa manis, bukan begitu?" Timpalnya dengan sopan. "Lagipula anda akan menambahkan madu dan Nutella itu pada akhirnya." Haise mengedikkan kepalanya ke botol madu dan Nutella, ia tidak memperhatikan Arima yang mengangguk. Detektif _Special Class_ itu kembali Top Table dengan membawa peralatan yang dimaksud.

"Aku akan mendemonstrasikannya lebih dahulu, Arima-san. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan." Ujar Haise.

"Sama sekali tidak." Balasnya sambil membantu mengatur peralatan di Top Table. "Silahkan, kita bisa bertukar posisi." Kemudian lelaki berambut putih itu keluar dari bagian dalam Kitchen Setnya, ia melangkah dengan gemulai seperti penari sedangkan Haise dalam perjalanannya menuju bagian dalam Kitchen Set tidak bisa berhenti nyengir.

"_Alrite_," Haise berseru dengan girang ia sampai di bagian dalam Top Table itu, sejenak ia melupakan bau-bau tidak sedap yang menguar dari bahan-bahan pembuat kue itu. "Kita akan mencobanya dengan 1 cup tepung terlebih dahulu, namun sebelum itu aku harus mengocok telur dan susu." Ia meletakkan pengocok manual ke dalam ceruk _mixing bowl_ dan memecahkan satu butir telur. Arima merobek ujung kotak susu cair non-dairy, dan memberikannya pada Haise.

Haise meraih kotak susu yang diberikan Arima dan menuangkan cairan putih itu hingga seluruh kotaknya kosong, dan mulai mengocok cairan kental berbau anyir itu dengan _bubble whisk_. Alisnya terlihat kaku karena menahan napas.

"Maukah kau mengayak terigunya, Arima-san?" Pinta Haise sambil terus memutar bubble whisk itu dengan lengannya, cairan telur dan susu mulai berbuih sekarang.

"Oke, jadi 1 cup. Bukan begitu?" Jawabnya tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk. Ia menyeret gelas ukur dan _sifter_ diatas pemukaan Top Table dan merobek plastik tepung terigu yang berwarna biru.

Haise tidak dapat menahan cengirannya ketika melihat kecanggungan Detektif Special Class itu. Ia menggeleng dan berkata, "Iya. Tenang saja Arima-san, kita tidak sedang berhadapan dengan Owl."

Arima tidak berdaya mendengar lelucon dari teman tidurnya ini, bibir tipisnya tersenyum lebar sehingga gigi-giginya yang rapi terlihat. Wajahnya sedikit merunduk, kelopak matanya turun memperlihatkan bulu-bulu matanya yang panjang dan menawan, senyumannya jadi terkesan misterius.

Cengiran Haise semakin tidak terkendali, bukan karena kecanggungan Arima melainkan karena kemenangannya mendapatkan kesempatan melihat Detektif _Special Class_ ini tertawa lepas. Momen-momen dimana Arima bisa tertawa lepas memang sangat langka karena Arima memang terkenal dengan pembawaannya yang diam dan tidak peduli. _Yass!_ Ia bersorak dalam hati, tanpa sadar menambahkan tenaga pada lengannya sehingga putaran _bubble whisk_nya bertambah kencang.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan terigunya." Kata Arima berusaha mengalihkan topik, ia menggeser mixing bowl yang berisi terigu yang sudah halus itu ke arah Haise.

"Arigatou." Haise meraih mixing bowl itu dan mencampurkannya dengan _yeast_ yang telah digenggamnya terlebih dahulu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengosongkan _pyrex_ berisi bubuk putih itu ke dalam adonan basah berwarna kuning yang telah berbuih, ia melanjutkan mengaduk adonan lagi.

Arima tidak bergeming lagi, senyum diwajahnya menghilang dan ia hanya memfokuskan kedua iris mutiara hitamnya untuk mengamati paras pemuda mantan SS-_rated_ Kakujya ini. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan, kedua alisnya terangkat, wajahnya diselimuti penasaran. Haise masih fokus pada adonan yang tengah diramunya, matanya memandang ke arah adonan dengan penuh gairah, kedua pipinya masih bersemu dan bibir mungilnya dipenuhi kegembiraan, ia masih setengah tersenyum. Arima jadi teringat kembali bagaimana dirinya menyesap tekstur kenyal itu ketika sedang ranum, pandangannya kemudian berhenti di leher putihnya.

"Aku tidak melihat ada lagi _Hickey_ dilehermu, Haise." Ucapnya santai. Namun Haise justru sebaliknya, ia menatap Arima lekat-lekat dengan kedua iris kelabunya yang setengah keluar dari rongga matanya, ucapan Detektif _Special Class_ itu membuatnya berhenti mengaduk. Ia melihat Arima seolah-olah Arima adalah hantu.

Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab ucapan Arima. "Itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu, Arima-san." Ia berkonsentrasi mengocok lagi, "Apa kau punya ekstrak vanili?" Tanyanya buru-buru, ia berpura-pura melihat ke arah apronnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sedang bersemu di pipinya.

"Sayangnya tidak." Jawabnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menengakkan bahunya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sahut Haise masih memfokuskan penglihatannya pada adonan yang baunya semakin tajam, ia bernapas dengan mulutnya. "Aku akan membutuhkan minyak."

"Apa _extra virgin _tidak apa-apa?"

"_Nope, it's extremely okay_."

"Apa kita akan mulai memasak?"

"Belum, adonan ini masih harus diistirahatkan kurang lebih satu jam."

"_Okay_." Tandas Arima kemudian ia beranjak lagi, Haise bisa mencium wangi parfum Arima ketika Detektif _Special Class_ itu berlalu.

Kali ini Arima meraih botol beling berwarna kuning di dekat tungku kompor elektriknya kemudian ia berjalan mendekati punggung Haise. Arima tidak menyadarinya sampai ia melihat sendiri punggung Haise yang dililit tali apron, kaos_ loose_ kuning yang dipakainya terlihat menerawang sehingga kulit putih dibawahnya dapat ditangkap matanya. Dari belakang Haise nampak tidak bergerak, tengkuknya yang putih dan kurus terlihat membangkitkan gairah.

Arima masih memperhatikan punggung Haise ketika ia meletakkan botol beling berat itu di Top Table lantas melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Haise yang sedikit bervolume karena apron.

Haise menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat pundaknya terbebani oleh dagu lelaki berambut putih tersebut. Ia menahan napasnya ketika kedua lengan Arima melingkar di perutnya. Mereka sama-sama tidak berbicara selama sepuluh detik.

"Haise." Arima membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu, ia berbisik ditelinga kiri Haise yang tampak bersemu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya tidak menjawab, yang terdengar hanya suara ludah yang berusaha ditelannya.

"Kau membenciku?" Ia berbisik dengan suara rendah. Arima memandang sebagian wajah Haise.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Haise penasaran, ia menyamakan volume suara Arima. Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya.

"Kau menghindariku setelah kita _tidur_ bersama." Arima membenamkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher pemuda berambut hitam putih itu. Haise tidak memakai parfum atau minyak wangi apapun, sehingga yang didapat oleh indera penciumannya hanyalah wangi keringat yang kental suasana intim.

"Ngh. Maafkan aku, Arima-san." Haise merapalkan permohonan maafnya diantara hembusan napasnya dan sensasi geli diceruk lehernya. "Aku tidak marah, sungguh. —ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Arima yang tengah merengkuhnya— Aku hanya merasa…malu." Pemuda setengah ghoul ini menutup kedua matanya ketika mengakhiri kalimatnya, wajahnya sudah matang.

"Maafkan aku memaksakan kehendakku padamu." Arima melepas kacamatanya yang mengganggu kemudian membenamkan hidungnya lagi, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Haise.

Tanpa Haise sadari, dirinya memiliki radar kesensualitasan yang sangat kuat hingga menjebak seluruh kewarasan Detektif _Special Class_ ini kepadanya. Tatapan matanya, bibir mungilnya, suara napasnya, aroma tubuhnya berhasil membuat pemikiran rasionalnya tersungkur dan diabaikan. Ia merajuk lagi, wangi keringat yang sarat keintiman ini merangsang libidonya.

Arima membuka matanya dan ia bisa mendengar desahan Haise yang tertahan, sebuah ide nakal terbersit diotaknya. Ia mendekati bibirnya ke telinga kiri Haise dan berbisik, "Terus mengaduk."

Arima mengendurkan pelukannya dan terdiam sesaat, ia menunggu respon dari Haise. Sementara Haise yang masih bisa menangkap hembusan Napas Arima ditelinganya berusaha menguatkan kembali kejiwaannya, ia membuka mata dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

Detektif _Special Class_ itu kembali merengkuh Haise kali ini dari balik apron, ia bisa merasakan kelembapan dan kehangatan tubuh Haise yang terperangkap potongan kain putih itu. Pemuda berambut hitam putih itu menggeliat ketika kedua lengan Arima yang berlawanan dengan suhu tubuhnya bergesekkan dengan perutnya yang hanya dilapisi kaos tipis, gerakan mengaduknya jadi berantakan.

"Mmh, Arima-san." Sahutnya berpura-pura tidak nyaman.

"_Ssh..keep going_." Wajah Detektif Special Class itu semakin tenggelam ke dalam ceruk lehernya, membuat Haise terpaksa memiringkan kepalanya. Arima menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyingkap kaos yang dipakai Haise, hingga kulit perutnya tertangkup tangan besar Arima. Haise bisa menyimpulkan: Arima yang sedang merajuk **sama mengerikannya** dengan Arima yang sedang bertarung. Ia bergidik ketika tangan besar itu meraba kulit perutnya yang berkerut-kerut karena bekas luka, celana yang digunakannya jadi tidak nyaman.

Arima menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di lehernya jenjang itu, bibirnya menekan permukaan kulit putih itu, hidungnya dipenuhi oleh bau tubuh Haise. Tangannya bergerak menghantui perut Haise, dengan gerakan yang sensual kelima jarinya meraba bekas jahitan Haise yang memanjang di bawah dada kirinya, membuat celana yang dikenakannya semakin tidak nyaman.

Haise menggigit bibir mungilnya untuk mencegah suara-suara erotis yang tidak diinginkan, ia berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan mencengkeramkan jemarinya pada bibir pyrex, kedua putingnya mengeras dari balik kaos, tubuhnya semakin tidak memihak kewarasannya.

Arima mengangkat wajahnya lagi, matanya memicing ketika melihat tangan Haise berhenti mengaduk. Ia berbisik lagi, "Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak berhenti, ne Haise?" Arima menggelitik pusarnya, membuat tubuh Haise melengkung kegelian, desahannya bocor dari celah bibirnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Haise.

Gerakan tubuhnya menghantarkan sengatan sensual pada tubuh Haise, organ vitalnya menggelitik ingin disentuh. Haise tidak menjawab, ia tidak mampu berpikir dengan benar lagi, bibirnya yang ranum bergetar, kesadarannya mulai menghilang tersapu keintiman, cengkeraman jemarinya jadi tidak stabil. Haise mencoba mengais sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk menggenggam bubble whisk yang terlantar di dalam wadah hingga akhirnya ia bisa memutar alat itu kembali walau dengan susah payah.

Arima bermanuver lagi, ia menyingkap kaos Haise semakin tinggi, tangan kirinya langsung menyambar dada Haise yang tanpa pertahanan. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara Haise yang tercekat akibat ulahnya, gerakan tangannya terlihat kacau.

"Nngh." Haise gagal menahan desahannya. Ia melenguh saat salah satu putingnya ditawan oleh tangan Arima. Adukannya semakin kacau, ia harus menempelkan lututnya pada dinding Top Table agar dapat menyokong berat tubuhnya, kekuatannya semakin menguap karena aktivitas erotis yang Arima lakukan.

Arima menangkup dada kiri Haise dengan hati-hati, ia ingin agar Haise bisa beradaptasi dengan tangan yang akan menstimulasinya ini, ia menekankan telapak tangannya hingga puting yang sedang mengeras itu bergesekan dengan kulit tangannya. Ia menatap gerakan tangan Haise yang berantakan dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Detektif _Special Class_ itu mulai melancarkan aksinya, telunjuknya yang dingin dan lembap menyentuh puncak dadanya yang menonjol, membuat pemuda berambut hitam putih itu melengkuh seketika.

"Ooh!" Haise mengangkat kepalanya sendiri. Beberapa adonannya mulai berceceran karena putaran bubble whisknya tidak teratur.

Arima membuat gerakan memutar disekitar _Areola_nya sementara tangan kanannya meredam kegaduhan diperut Haise yang kembang kempis, ia membuat banyak tanda cinta di leher Haise dengan bibir tipisnya.

"Mmh." Haise melenguh lagi sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menekan kepala Arima yang tengah mencumbu lehernya. Dengan tangan kirinya, Haise mengusap rambut putih Arima hingga tampak kusut, lidahnya membasahi bibir bawahnya sendiri yang terasa kering, tangan kanannya masih mengaduk adonan hingga wadahnya bergeser.

Arima masih menikmati kegiatannya merangsang pemuda setengah Ghoul ini, lidahnya mulai mengambil perannya menyelimuti kulit leher Haise dengan saliva, tangan kanannya meraih puting kanan Haise yang juga ingin disentuh, ia memuntir kedua anggota tubuh yang mudah terangsang itu dengan jemarinya.

"Aah!"Detektif Special Class itu tanpa ampun menyergapnya dengan kenikmatan. Kedua kakinya serasa meleleh seiring suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat, apron konyol yang dipakainya benar-benar mengganggu, ia sudah ingin telanjang saja.

Arima mengangkat wajahnya lagi, ia melihat bagaimana Haise menengadahkan kepalanya dengan sensual tanpa memedulikan adonan yang sedang diaduknya. Ia menghentikan stimulasi seksualnya pada puting yang sedang merekah itu, kedua tangannya menelusuri tubuh Haise, menuruni tulang rusuknya yang timbul dan menjejaki perut yang tengah tercekat karena gairah itu dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian berakhir di pinggang celana Haise.

Haise melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada rambut Detektif _Special Class _itu, tangannya kirinya menyusul kedua tangan Arima yang bersiap melucuti celananya. Dan sedetik kemudian Arima benar-benar menanggalkan celana panjangnya.

Haise tersentak merasakan celananya turun bebas, ia melepas bubble whisknya kemudian menghentikan pergelangan tangan Arima yang sudah setengah jalan menuju selangkangannya, lututnya semakin bergetar merasakan bahan apron yang bergesekan dengan alat vitalnya.

"Aku pikir aku mengatakan padamu untuk tidak berhenti?" Bisik Arima, suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Hnggh!" Erangnya sambil menggeleng. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, tangannya masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Detektif _Special Class_ itu dengan kuat, napasnya tidak beraturan, dan pelipisnya mulai dibasahi keringat.

"Terus mengaduk, Haise. Kita tidak ingin menggagalkan adonan itu, bukan begitu?'

"Umhh.." Erangnya lagi, suara yang mengiang di telinganya menghantarkan sensasi yang menggelitik disepanjang tulang belakangnya, ia menggeliat sambil berusaha melepas tangan kekar itu dari pinggulnya._OMG, aku mohon berhenti_. Pintanya dalam hati.

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya sekali lagi, Nak." Arima tidak mempedulikan kedua tangan Haise yang masih mencengkeram pergelangannya, kedua tangannya bergerak dengan liar dan langsung menerkam organ yang tengah excited itu tanpa ampun.

"Haah!" Haise tercekat ketika kebanggaannya dicaplok kedua tangan liar sang Detektif. Kedua matanya membelalak melihat langit-langit dapur, ia kecurian bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

Arima menjangkau kemaluan Haise, ia menutup keseluruhan dimensinya dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Haise menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, matanya mulai berair, tubuhnya bergetar karena gairah, tangan Detektif Special Class itu benar-benar menampar tubuhnya dengan keintiman dan kenikmatan. Ia memalingkan mukanya agar Arima tidak bisa melihatnya tersipu dan mengeluarkan airmata.

Pria berambut putih itu mulai menyiksa Haise kembali dengan kenikmatan, ia mulai memberikan penekanan pada bagian sensitif yang tengah berdenyut itu sambil merapalkan perintah seduktif pada telinga Haise.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Nak." Titahnya sambil memanjakan organ vital Haise dengan pijatan dan remasan yang sensual.

Haise tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain menutup mulutnya dengan lebih erat, desahannya terdengar rintih karena stimulasi yang diberikan Arima pada bagian tubuh paling sensitifnya. Ia benar-benar meminta maaf dalam pikirannya karena kali ini ia tidak mengeksekusi perintah Detektif Special Class itu dengan baik.

Arima memicingkan kedua iris segelap malamnya melihat pemuda berambut hitam putih ini tidak bergeming, pundaknya malah semakin mengeriting mencoba menyingkirkan wajah Arima yang tengah bersandar.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk kasar, Haise." Haise dapat mendengar Detektif _Special Class_ itu murka dari kalimatnya. Ia membuka matanya yang sudah banjir airmata sambil berusaha menghentikan tindakan Arima lewat teriakannya.

"No!" Serunya sambil mendesah, ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai memberanikan dirinya mengaduk adonan yang sempat terabaikan itu Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, laki-laki berambut hitam putih itu sempat menelan ludahnya sebelum mengaduk.

Haise kembali mengaduk dengan posisi semula, tangan kirinya menggenggam bibir mixing bowl itu dengan erat sementara tangan kanannya mengaduk adonan dengan kuat. Ia berharap pada adonan itu agar bisa kembali menguatkan kesadarannya.

"Mmh.." Haise mendesah lagi, pundaknya naik turun seiring napasnya yang tidak beraturan, matanya yang sembap terlihat cemas, ia khawatir akan menghancurkan wadah pyrex itu apabila Arima terus mendorongnya lebih jauh.

"Kau tidak menambahkan minyaknya, Haise?" Ia bertanya lagi, menyorotkan matanya ke botol minyak yang ada di atas Top Table.

Haise hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan, mulutnya yang terbuka hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara pernapasannya saja, ia membentangkan tangan kirinya untuk meraih botol minyak di atas Top Table, dengan gemetar ia memutar tutup botolnya dan menuangkan beberapa tetes minyak dengan hati-hati. "Mmh." Bibirnya mengatup, botol yang berisi 750 ml minyak zaitun itu terasa sangat berat di tangannya, dengan putus asa ia mencoba mengaduk lagi.

"Haah!" Pemuda setengah Ghoul ini menegaskan ketidaknyamanan dalam desahannya. Gerakan tangan yang semakin liar itu semakin tidak bisa membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan cairan seks dari pusat organ intimnya.

"Anak pintar. Jangan tahan suaramu, Haise." Arima berbisik lagi mencoba membuat Haise mengerang semakin kencang supaya libidonya makin terpacu. Lagipula Arima senang melihat orang lain merintih dan menderita karena ulahnya. Ia termasuk pria yang sadis. Arima makin giat melancarkan stimulasinya pada tubuh Haise, kedua tangannya semakin lembap akibat cairan seksual yang bocor dari kemaluan Haise. Jemarinya menggerayangi kulit organ intim itu, menggelitik dan mengusapnya, menghantarkan jutaan elemen kenikmatan yang membuat Haise menjauh dari kesadaran. Bibirnya menghantui leher Haise lagi, membuat tanda kepemilikan yang baru dan merengkuh tubuhnya dengan gairah. Kalau bukan karena apron dan kaos konyol ini, Arima sudah akan menggerayangi pundaknya. Sementara Haise benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan gemuruh cairan seksualnya, membuat tangan Arima semakin basah karena cairan sarat keerotisan dari kemaluan Haise yang mengalir deras, ia tidak kunjung menghentikan aksinya memanja bagian sensitif itu, bagian intim itu berdenyut semakin intens digenggamannya. Haise tahu sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya, ia mengabaikan adonan pancakenya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Arima, ia menatap ke paras Detektif Special Class itu dengan tatapan memelas. Kedua iris kelabunya pekat dengan airmata, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, suaranya yang meringis terdengar pedih. Namun tampaknya sang Dewa Kematian tidak memedulikan penderitaannya, sorot matanya yang dingin menghantui penglihatannya, bibirnya mengatup rapat, ekspresinya tampak kejam.

"Aarrgh, aaahhh.." Desahannya terdengar makin tersiksa, perutnya dipenuhi gairah seksual yang meletup-letup, kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan Arima, rasanya sudah terlalu berat untuk berdiri, oksigen disekelilingnya seperti menguap dari ruangan.

Arima masih mengamati wajah pemuda setengah ghoul yang telah bersimbah peluh ini. Tatapan matanya yang dingin dan kejam masih menekuri ekspresi Haise yang memohon kepadanya. Beban tubuh Haise berpindah kepadanya. Sementara kedua tangannya semakin menghimpit denyutan bagian intim yang sudah lembap itu, cairan semen Haise tidak kuasa membasahi apronnya sendiri, membuat kain putih yang menggunduk itu ternoda oleh sebentuk lingkaran basah berwarna translusen.

"Haaaah, haaahh!" Rintihan Haise pecah lagi ketika tangan pria berambut putih itu menekan kemaluannya dengan keji, sebentuk ibu jari menari-nari pada lubang spermanya, membelai dan menggoda jalur keluar itu hingga volume cairan yang mengucur semakin banyak, Arima menghilangkan tekanannya sesaat hanya untuk menggelitik organ yang excited itu dengan jemarinya. Haise dapat merasakan bagaimana jari-jari panjang itu menjajah dan menari di batang kemaluannya. Rasanya penyiksaan dengan penggunaan RC suppressant berkali lipat jauh lebih baik di bandingkan ini. Kapanpun dirinya terangsang keseksualan seperti ini, tubuhnya selalu berlawanan dengan keinginannya, seolah tubuhnya memang mendesak sentuhan sensual nan amoral ini. Desahan yang disuarakannya berbanding lurus dengan tubuhnya yang melacur keintiman. Api gairah yang berkobar membakar libidonya memacu suara-suara seduktifnya mewakili tuntutan tubuhnya akan sensasi yang lebih dari ini.

Arima menyambar kemaluan Haise lagi, tangannya memijat bagian reproduksi yang sudah sangat basah itu, wajahnya masih tampak dingin meskipun desahan Haise begitu menggoda pendengarannya. Ia melanjutkan membelai organ vital itu hingga tubuh ringkih Haise menegang di dekapannya, telinganya dapat menangkap Rintihan Haise yang naik beberapa oktaf ketika akhirnya pemuda berambut hitam putih itu mencapai klimaksnya.

Haise masih bisa merasakan tangan-tangan besar itu mengunci kemaluannya yang tidak berhenti bergetar ketika akhirnya dirinya klimaks, ia mengeluarkan suaranya yang paling kencang saat cairan semen berwarna putih itu mengalir keluar meninggalkan tubuhnya. Haise dapat merasakan cairan berwarna putih itu membasahi sebagian perut dan kaosnya. Napasnya masih tercekat walau mukanya sudah sedikit lebih rileks sekarang, kekuatan tubuhnya kembali lagi ke setiap ototnya, bahan furing pada apronnya tidak terasa menggelitik lagi, airmatanya mulai berhenti mengalir.

"Haaah.." Meski dadanya masih terlihat naik turun, Haise menarik napas dengan penuh kelegaan. Kepalanya terkulai kepayahan pada pundak Detektif Special Class itu. Haise baru bahwa ia mengabaikan adonan pancakenya, ia menelan ludahnya dengan berat karena yakin sebentar lagi ia akan menemui konsekuensinya, namun pria berambut putih itu malah merengkuhnya, Arima mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Usai mencium, ekspresinya sedikit lebih rileks, tatapannya terlihat lembut dan sabar, ia menarik tangan kanannya yang basah oleh semen itu untuk mendekatkan kepala Haise pada dekapannya, Arima menyeka helai rambut putih itu dan mencium kening pemuda itu lagi, kali ini ia mengecupnya dengan penuh tekad seolah itu adalah kecupan terakhirnya sebelum Haise pergi jauh.

Pemuda setengah ghoul itu memejamkan matanya, ia menghayati kecupan Arima sampai ke lubuk hatinya, kedua tangannya mengajak tangan kiri sang Detektif untuk mendekat ke dadanya, kalau tubuhnya tidak dilapisi apron, mungkin Haise tidak harus sesulit ini mengatur posisi tangan itu didadanya.

Arima menempelkan pipinya pada pelipis Haise ketika ia selesai mengecup, kedua matanya terpejam, ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Haise yang tidak stabil pada tangan kirinya. Detektif Special Class itu mengabaikan bau seks pada tangan kanannya dan mulai membelai helaian rambut hitam putih itu dengan penuh perasaan mencoba menghantarkan ketentraman pada tubuhnya yang masih setengah bergetar, ia terdengar menarik napas dengan pelan sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu, Haise." Ia berbisik dengan suara yang sangat menenangkan. "Alasanku menerima tantangan dari Matsuri adalah karena ia menghinamu."

Ucapan Detektif Special Class itu membuatnya sukses menengadahkan kepalanya, sementara Arima terpaksa menegakkan lehernya saat ia merasakan kepala Haise menggeliat dalam dekapannya.

Haise memperhatikan pria berambut putih itu dengan rasa penasaran, kedua iris kelabunya diselimuti dengan tanda tanya yang besar. Kedua alisnya mengernyit, Ia mengabaikan kaki telanjangnya.

"Dia berkata bahwa kau cuma anjing liar yang hanya menumpang hidup pada CCG." Tutur Arima, "Aku sebagai orang yang memperhatikanmu—ia mendekap wajah Haise lagi—tidak bisa mentoleril penghinaannya terhadapmu." Arima memejamkan matanya lagi, kepalanya merengkuh wajah Haise dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku benar-benar mengutuki bualannya." Arima mengeratkan dekapannya pada Haise seolah Haise benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah pelukan. Ia tidak dapat melihat tatapan Haise yang tampak nanar.

"Dengar, Haise." Arima mengecup keningnya lagi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menghina keberadaanmu. Aku akan melindungimu dari apapun yang mengganggumu."

Haise terkejut mendengar penjelasan Dewa Kematian CCG itu. Ia tidak berharap Detektif Special Class itu sampai harus menerima tantangan konyol seperti itu hanya untuk membela dirinya. Ia tidak ingin Arima menanggung penderitaannya, seharusnya dirinya lah yang menerima cemoohan itu dan bukannya Arima, seharusnya Haise yang menerima tantangan konyol ini dan bukan Arima-nya. Ia merasa begitu bersalah. Arima rela menanggalkan keagungannya demi memenuhi tantangan pangeran berwajah buruk rupa seperti Matsuri.

"Oh, Arima-san." Ia menegakkan wajahnya untuk melihat paras lembut sang Detektif. "Kau tidak perlu bertindak sampai sejauh ini. Dari dulu aku sudah terbiasa dengan omongan-omongan tidak menyenangkan itu, anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri anda hanya untuk membelaku."

Haise melihat Arima mengenakan kacamata rimlessnya lagi, wajahnya yang damai terlihat begitu romantis, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang penuh arti, sorot matanya begitu perhatian.

Haise masih menatap pria berambut putih itu dengan penasaran. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka kini saling berhadapan, adonan pancakenya diabaikan begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Arima-san." Ucap Haise, iris kelabunya terlihat sendu.

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Haise?" Arima menangkup wajah Haise dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak selalu kehilangan akal sehatku ketika bersama dengan orang lain kecuali denganmu. Kau pikir apa yang menyebabkan hal itu?"

Haise menggerakkan kedua bola matanya dengan gugup, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri karena ragu untuk berkata-kata.

Detektif Special Class itu menarik punggung Haise ke dekapannya sehingga selangkangannya yang hanya dilindungi apron harus bergesekan dengan tubuh tegap Arima. "Haruskah aku menidurimu sekali lagi untuk menunjukkan kecintaanku padamu?" Katanya sambil menaikkan sebelah Alis putihnya, sebentuk senyum seduktif mencuat dari ujung bibirnya.

"Ap.." Haise tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya, berupaya menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang mewarnai pipinya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Arima.

"Haise." Arima memanggil namanya dengan suara yang semerdu petikan harpa para Muse. "Look at me." Ia mengangkat wajah Haise yang tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya lagi.

Haise tidak melawan ketika tangan sang Detektif mengangkat wajahnya hingga kedua iris kelabunya bertemu dengan mata segelap malam milik Arima. Tatapannya tak lagi dingin dan tidak peduli seperti yang biasa dilihatnya, yang ada hanya pancaran kehangatan dan rasa kasih sayang yang begitu kental. Sebentuk senyum tersimpul pada bibir mungilnya, walaupun masih terlihat seperti mimpi ia tidak perlu membuat Detektif Special Class itu mengatakannya dua kali bahwa Arima jatuh cinta kepadanya. Haise tidak perlu repot-repot menarik perhatiannya karena nyatanya, sosok pria yang selama ini dikaguminya sudah menyimpan ketertarikan terhadapnya.

Haise meraih kedua tangan Arima dengan tangannya, ia tampak tidak malu menghirup wangi spermanya sendiri yang masih tersisa di kedua tangan kokoh itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Arima-san." Sahutnya, matanya tampak terharu.

"Sudah suatu kewajiban untuk memulihkan nama orang yang kau sukai dari celaan, bukan begitu?" Tanya Arima, kedua matanya menuntut persetujuan.

"Bukan, bukan taruhan itu." Jawabnya sambil membawa kedua tangan Arima ke pinggangnya, kepalanya menunduk lagi."Maksudku, aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena anda—menggigit bibir bawahnya— benar-benar menyukaiku, itu maksudku." Haise mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil memejamkan matanya, sesaat ia tampak menyesal telah mengutarakan pikirannya.

Arima tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat mendengar Haise mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Mungkin kau tidak mengingat ini, tapi." Detektif Special Class itu menggantungkan perkataannya sejenak untuk mengecup kening pemuda itu lagi. "Kau sudah membuatku terkesan sejak hari pertama bertemu."

Arima tidak sempat melihat ekspresi Haise ketika ia mengakhiri kalimatnya karena ia sudah menawan bibir Haise terlebih dahulu. Bibirnya terlihat menguasai ciuman tersebut, ia melumat bibir ranum itu dengan hati-hati, lidahnya menyapu langit-langit mulut Haise dengan lembut, ia menekan tengkuk pemuda berambut hitam putih itu sementara Haise harus menyesuaikan lehernya agar ciuman mereka semakin mesra. Suara kecupan yang berasal dari dua bibir yang saling bergesekkan itu memabukkan diri mereka berdua, mereka sama-sama menyesap kenikmatan satu sama lain, lidah mereka saling bersinggungan, kalau saja kacamata rimless yang memakan tempat diwajahnya itu tidak mengganggunya, Arima menjamin dirinya sudah menggilas kelembutan bibir Haise sekarang, ia terpaksa mengakhiri ciumannya.

Kedua tangan Arima menangkup wajahnya lagi, tatapan matanya masih lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, bibir tipisnya tampak memerah akibat ciuman mereka. "Shall we move on?" Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

Haise tidak bodoh dalam menginterpretasikan maksud sang Detektif, ia menghembuskan residu napasnya sebelum mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan mereka pun bergegas keluar dapur, menghabiskan sepanjang petang mereka berbagi cinta dan kenikmatan diri masing-masing, serta mengisi seluruh ruangan dengan desahan dan lenguhan penuh cinta yang mewakili nafsu mereka.

-Fin-

Mohon maaf cuma bisa sampai sini, dan saya tidak yakin bisa menulis fanfic lagi karena sekarang author sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan exchange author di Jerman. Mungkin ada yang stay di Jerman juga bisa kontak author ya^^.

Sebenarnya saya pengen banget menulis fic tentang MatsurixHaise habis ini. (bagi yang gatau siapa itu Matsuri bisa look lagi di chap. 10-12 di Tokyo Ghoul: Re) namun sayang nama makhluk ini belom ada di kolom character, ada yang bisa kasih saran?

Saya berjanji akan mempergunakan waktu sesempat saya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah fic lagi, masih Haise sebagai uke tentunya. (Entah kenapa Haise lebih menarik perhatian dengan penderitaannya dibanding kelebihannya).

Mohon maaf bila jelek/menurun, karena author juga kapuutt bgt (haha, alesan.)

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.

Auf wiedersehen..

PS: author juga mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada semua viewers/visitors yang sudah mempercantik kolom review dengan review positifnya. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah nge-fave.


End file.
